This invention relates to throttle valves.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a throttle valve having a member consisting of at least two telescopically mounted jackets which are provided with radial through flow bores on a plurality of planes for the medium to be throttled, and a slidable locking member to control the throughflow bores, the locking member or the jackets are stroke movably adjustable.
Such throttle valves are advantageous since they can be adjusted by means of a more or less lateral covering of the passage bore at the adjoining range of the jackets. They can be adjusted to different throughflow capacities, i.e., Kv-values by adjusting the jackets during assembly or at a later relative movement of the jackets by means of an adjustment device on the valve. In the practical application, different stroke throughflow quantity characteristic curves may be required depending on the use of the valve, in particular linear and even percentage. The desired characteristic curve path may be realized by a corresponding dimensioning of the throughflow or passage bores. In accordance with the known valve structures (German Pat. No. 11 93 325), this would mean that a different jacket must be used for each curve characteristic and a variation of the characteristic curve during the operation to changes is not possible in any event.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned throttle valves in that with one jacket unit in addition to the different Kv-values, different stroke throughflow quantity characteristic curves may be realized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advantageous manufacturing solution.